MCSM:New Edition S4 Episode 6
2 days later after episode 5.... Gatteline:Ah, Guys Lets race Lewis:Dude, I dont wanna race Gatteline:Why, Dude? Lewis:Cuz you know i get tired Gatteline:Okay, Ill not race for the sake of you Sam:Ralph, Lets race Ralph:Wait, Let me bring my chickens first Sam:..... Ralph:Back! My chicken will race Sam:Ralph.......Race yourself Ralph:I have to hold chickens on my shoulder Sam:Ralph........Stop being weird Ralph:No! I cant leave my chickens Sam:Alright! I am not racing*runs away* Ralph:Hey! Come back *goes after sam* Gatteline:That was weird Lewis:Definitely dude Gatteline:Hey! Lets go to walk Meanwhile...... Sam:Haha! I tricked you these chickens are mine! Ralph:No! Give me my chickens They both start running ralph runs shouting to sam Back to Gatteline and Lewis. Lewis:Ummm.....Okay lets go for a walk After walking around Gatteline:I am tired Lewis:Me too buddy Gatteline:I have an idea! Lets go to Jeff's place Lewis:For what Gatteline:Party! We will party Lewis:Okay After going into Jeff's place Jeff:This prismarine shard is worth 10 diamonds sir *Unknown Person*:Okay, Here are 10 diamonds Jeff:Thank you! Here have the prismarine shard *Unknown Person*:Thank you! I might come back buy more stuff Jeff:Anytime sir! Anytime! Meanwhile..... Sam:Ralph! I have your chickens! Still Ralph:No! Give me my chickens back! Sam:Fine have them bro Ralph:Youre not my bro.... Sam:What? Ralph:Oh nevermind Sam:Alright bro! Lets go to our house Ralph:We will play with Chickens There! Sam:Shut up! We wont use chickens Back to Gatteline, Lewis and Jeff Jeff:Hey guys, why are you here Gatteline:For party! Jeff:Okay! I should prepare some dishes Gatteline:Okay! Woohoo party invite everyone in peaceful town Gatteline:Hey guys! You are all invited to Jeff's house for party Fangirl:Ohmygosh! Dream come true! Being with a hero in A Party hey guys go Crowd shouts Woohooo Gatteline:Its gonna be crowded now Jeff:Nice to see a crowd here Crowd:Yes!!!!!! Jeff:Are you a fan of Gatteline and His Friends and Brothers? Crowd:Yes!!!!!! Jeff:Is Gatteline your favorite!? Crowd:Yes!! Jeff:Well he was the one to do all the tasks! We help him complete them! He is bravest in all of us Crowd:Gatteline is the best!!!!! Gatteline:Thank you guys! Thanks for all the support! Crowd:No! Thank you Gatteline! You keep saving us from dangers Gatteline:Well!I also took the help of my friends! I couldnt have done without them! For the team! Crowd:Shouts loud Gatteline:Very good! Time for the food Meanwhile..... Sam:Why is there no one in houses? Ralph:Idk and I hear a crowd! Sam:Where? Ralph:It might be in Jeff's house Sam:Umm lets go there After reaching Sam:Hey Guys! Ralph:Gatteline! Hi Gatteline:Hello Ralph and Sam Ralph:He annoyed me Gatteline, Teach him a lesson Sam:He cant do that plus you are so weird Gatteline:Ralph! Please leave these ways! Stop being weird Ralph:What is wrong with you? Gatteline:Ugh! OKAY OKAY RALPH SAM IS BAD! HAPPY NOW Ralph:Thanks Gatteline:......... Ralph:Anyways lets eat After eating Gatteline:Everyone! Go back to your home when you are done eating! Crowd:Okay sir Jeff:Thank god my house is large to handle this crowd Gattelie:Yup Jeff:I will go researching for more treasures Gatteline:Okay! Do that End of episode 6